AAA Fantasies
by holanio
Summary: AAA...Awesome Audi Adventures. Little stories about the SPiLF FAM. Ranges from Drama, Romance and Comedy. They won't waste your time... at least not much. Game: Audition Dance Battle Online
1. Well Whispered

"Just admit it Brandon, you miss the girl," the quirky teenager said.

He puffed up, "I... can't say I don't."

"You admitted it!" she smiled.

"Uggh... Cindy, what about _you_ and your couple? While we're on the topic at least," changing the course of the conversation. Brandon and Cindy, two people you'd never really expect to see talking to each other very much. Yet there they are... talking.

She shifted her eyes, "Anyways... so about your d-"

"Don't talk about it anymore Cindy!" he interrupted, blushing slightly.

"Fine, fine... FINE!" There was an awkward silence. "The weather was nice today," breaking it.

"It was raining for me..." he sighed. Obviously at this point, their conversations were getting nowhere. "Thanks for letting me talk to you again Cindy."

"No problemo!" she piped up eagerly, "Anytime," she winked.

Brandon hovered around the door exit uneasily thinking, "Maybe, she'll come on..." Then he resolved that he had to go whether or not this person arrived. "I have to go, see you later!" he waved goodbye and left.

Cindy left as well and hanged out in the lobby. There were many people she could talk to, but she didn't feel like talking to _any_ of them. Although... it just so happened that she had received a peculiar whisper from a person she knew. "Speak of the devil..." Cindy muttered to herself in amazement.

"Cindy!!!!!" the whisper exclaimed (how this is possible, I'm not sure.)

"Kira!!!!! I mean... Steph!!!!!" Cindy corrected herself. "Long time no see, how are you?" Cindy quickly made a room and entered it, inviting Steph along as well. Steph was eager and excited to be back after such a long absence from the family. "We haven't seen you in like... forever!"

Kira hugged Cindy, and Cindy received it. "Where's Brandon?" skipping to the chase.

The irony of it all, Brandon was on only a few minutes before and once he leaves... Steph comes back to find him. "Well," she twitched, "he was just on," breaking the bad news to the expecting girl.

"Bluebear!" she cried in agony.

Cindy; someone weak against her friends tears in relationships, as she is quite the match maker herself. "Don't cry! Brandon was just telling me how much he missed you, and he wanted to couple you again," Cindy tried reassuring the girl, it's not like it wasn't true.

"David's on," Steph bluntly stated, breaking the mood.

Cindy sighed again and decided to not get overworked over things like this anymore. David walked into the room and waved hello to the two. "Hey, wassup?" They both greeted him.

Seeing this as a chance to ask _the question_, Cindy took the opportunity and inquired, "So David... you like Vy right?"

"Huh? What?" he asked, acting oblivious. "Hey Kira, how's it going?" ignoring Cindy in the process.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied, "You can just call me Steph though."

Angry at the sheep boy, Cindy shouted, "David! Answer the question, stop trying to avoid it!!!"

David continued his conversation with Steph, "So... how long has it been since you last saw Brandon?" Figuring that he had nothing else to talk about that appealed to the girl.

"I haven't seen him since S7 League, so about 4 months?" she replied.

He laughed, "You mean S4 League," correcting her mistake. "Wow, that's a long time. Do you miss him?"

"I do! And Cindy said he was just on, and I'm really sad..." her head dropped and she looked down.

Fearful of a pool of tears, he tried to comfort her, "Don't worry, he'll be back on I bet."

"DAVID! STOP IGNORING ME!" Cindy was furious at this point, and once again she forfeited to him. He was too childish to give into her question. "Whatever, I give up on you."

"Oh hey there Cindy, how's it going? How's life? Wassup?" sending out a flurry of greetings signaling he's acknowledging her presence again.

Cindy stuck out a tongue, "You suck."

"I know right?" he responded with a smirk. "Anyways, I just wanted to confirm something."

"What?" she raised her eyebrow in interest. Steph was hanging out with a depressed aura surrounding her. You could practically hear the poor girl scrunched in a corner crying about her Bluebear.

David whispered to her, "Did Brandon really say that? That he missed Kira and wanted to couple with her again? Or are you just trying to set people up again with your 'plans'?" His voice sounded doubtful.

"I'm not lying! ...and I'm definitely not setting people up this time. He told me! Brandon told me that he wanted to," she argued back. Cindy was not crazy after all.

Sheep boy shrugged, "I'll take your word for it then. Let's just hope they get back together soon now, shall we?"

"No kidding," she agreed. There were not many times that David and Cindy had ever agreed, but when they did; it seemed natural.

In a period of days, Steph was coming on more often in search of her love. In midst of hearing his beloved's appearance, Brandon was on a hunt to find her. These two were more desperate than they let themselves out to be. Occasionally, you'd get a whisper or just an agonizing moan from the two because they were just never on to see each other.

"Steph..." Brandon thought, visualizing her in front of him. He was by himself in the lobby and simply sat down. Seeing as David was passing by, Brandon stopped him. "Have you seen a person named Mandarinas around?"

David thought hard, but in the end, he had failed to find out. "No...?" Still unsure of why the boy asked in the first place. "Sorry Brandon. But you two are desperate to find each other aren't you?"

"Sorta..." Brandon retreated from the older kid and walked in a slump.

"Yooo! Brandon, wait up. I don't mean to be a bother, but... never mind. I'm not good at this stuff. I'll tell Kir- I mean Steph, to whisper to you if I see her on." David ran off to find a good room to play in, but Brandon stayed where he was.

Unexpectedly, Brandon felt a mischievous poke from behind him. And before he could turn around, he felt like he got a signal from the person to not turn around. He let this person write on his back with their finger. Tingles went up his spine, he was wide eyed and dying to know who was behind him. He felt the words: _I 3 You_.

He spun around to face them. "Steph..."

She smiled at him warmly. Something the rest of the family would never be able to touch and see. It was all for him, and he felt his heart skipping a beat. His body was burning up, and her eyes were filling up with tears... of joy. "B-Brandon... I've missed you so much," her words barely making it out of her mouth.

They both knew, they both knew how long it's been since they've last seen each other. They both knew that in their daily life, they've wanted to hear from the other. They both knew that when they did see each other again, it would be bliss. They both knew that they'd be in an embrace when they caught a glimpse of the others presence. But they didn't know that they'd meet each other again in way where it seemed like... they were lovers of lost dimensions. Separated for such a long time that... they'd be inseparable.

Steph cried on Brandon's shoulder as he held her tightly. "It's s-so good to s-see your fa-face... And, and, and you changed your name. S-so I couldn't recognize you so-sometimes." Her words couldn't come out straight, but got her point across anyways.

"I longed for you even though I knew reality would set in... but there was always a spot for you. Soon it had turned to reality, and it was not harsh reality," he admitted, using a slightly embarrassed tone, "And one night, I... Something happened to me and I remembered you all over again. When I did, I saw you, and you... you were, let's just say you looked perfect."

She blushed at the confession. It wasn't peculiar, it wasn't normal, but it was just... surprising to hear. "So you thought about me?" Steph asked innocently.

He couldn't resist her charm now. It seemed like she was so vulnerable in his arms, but then again... that's just how she acted in front of him. "Did you think about me?" he questioned back.

"Yes?" answering with a tinge of sweetness, that would've given you a toothache anyways. "I'm kidding!" she joked. "I thought about you everyday, every moment of my life. Every second I was taking a test. Every time I saw the name Brandon, every time a word starting with 'br' was muttered. All I thought about was you, you, and more of you!"

He let her go, much to his dismay. "You're kidding," Brandon responded in disbelief.

"Only half kidding," she confirmed. "But that doesn't change the fact I love you."

"I love you t-- wait, what?" he stuttered. He couldn't believe the words that were escaping his mouth.

Steph ran away and twirled into the central region of the lobby. Brandon followed after her, not sure of what else to do. "Brandon loves me, and I love him," she sang. Prancing around and doing funny dances (an irony as we're in the world of Audi.) After finishing her dance, Brandon applauded. She ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, you're a great audience," she said with a soft smile.

She was about to turn around when Brandon grabbed her arm and spun her back. He was hesitant, and then he... kissed her of course. "You're... a great person," he finally said.

Little did they know, they _were_ in a lobby and that doesn't mean no one is there. The two figures hiding behind their room door were snickering and having their own little party. "High five sister in law."

"High five brother in law." Both crept back into their room, fueled with an utter excitement of the romance they've just witnessed. "So... mind answering that Vy question again?" she asked one more time. In their happy mood, perhaps he wouldn't be so reluctant.

"Hmm... who are you?" he inquired mockingly.

"You do suck. Just thought I mention that," she pouted.

After finishing their game, a couple of lovestruck kids came into their room. "Do you mind if we play Couples Mode Cindy and David?" the two asked.

David and Cindy had a big fat grin plastered on their face, "Heck yeah!" both shouted excitedly and simultaneously.

There aren't many times when brothers and sisters agree, but when they do; it's only natural. When it's their own little secret, they will keep it forever. If that's the bridge to each others world, then let it be the bridge. For if that bridge is to be broken, they would have no connection. Love exists in those young and old, so let it grow; greatly appreciated.

Brandon&Steph

Typer's Note -  
How'd I do? David filled me in on the beginning part. I don't think I could ever imagine Brandon and Kira like that... And since I'm not very close to the couple (and yet one of their number one fans) I can't say I hit the target at all. I think I missed it and hit the tree behind it instead. I've always loved these two as a couple; so sweet and... ideas keep popping up in my head. I was listening to Jimmy Needham's Forgiven and Loved this time. A very, very good song; I love it. Hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat (more dramatizing). -Tran


	2. Motivational Mystery

One curious day, when everyone thought it was a normal and unusually sunny day, chaos was released in a flurry of confusion. She stared long and hard at his status and spewed out the water she was drinking (luckily not towards the computer) "Justin's quitting!?" In denial, she reread the status ten times over and still couldn't believe it. Outraged by the turn of the events she went to whisper him.

To her surprise however, Justin beat her to the chase. She received the whisper, "Cindy... I'm quitting."

"No kidding!?" she screamed. "How could you just... just... just quit like that Justin?"

"That's easy. Today I decided I had nothing else to do here, and wanted to quit," he explained.

Cindy hated how Justin was not bothered by his decision, not at all wavering or worrying about it. It seemed like he was adamant on this, and that's what she hated the most. "You can't be serious!" still in disbelief, she didn't want to admit it, but Justin was a part of her life whether she liked it or not.

The girl spotted him, and she marched over to Justin, ready to fire questions at him. "JUSTIN! Explain your status NOW!"

"Hey Lucie. I don't even get a hi or hello... or any greeting?" he asked, slightly avoiding the question.

"Hi Justin. Now explain to me. I mean... how could you?" echoing Cindy's response. Lucie was his ex-girlfriend, but their relationship wasn't incredibly intimate.

He stopped to think, he was thinking for the best way to explain to her why he was doing this so suddenly. The Justin started spilling out his reasons, "You see Lucie, for a while now I've been talking to Cecy. All the time she's been telling me that she wanted more people to visit the website. I feel the same. During these past few weeks, I've trusted her with some of my most important secrets, secrets I would barely utter to anyone else if I didn't consider them trustworthy enough."

"...what?" she interrupted, he was saying too much too fast and she couldn't get what he was trying to tell her. It hadn't occurred to Lucie that he was giving her pieces of the puzzles that would emerge as the answer she needed.

Justin sighed again, but continued, "Anyways, I want to help her. I'm quitting because I want to help her."

Lucie tried to process it in her head again, "Okay... first of all who is Cecy? Second of all, how would quitting help her? Third of all, what website? Lastly, what's with the secrets? I don't know how all of these are supposed to add up," she cried.

Ignoring all of her questions he decided to ask her one. "Lucie... do you know what SPiLF is?"

"Is it the thing hovering above my head?"

"... do you know what it means?" he tried again.

"Nope... do you?"

"Yes..." he wasn't surprised, but still disappointed. "Lucie, this is partly why I'm quitting. Lately, we've been getting a lot of new members in the family, but no one knows about the website or the Youtube account or... all of it!"

Lucie was getting confused by the minute and wanted to ask Cindy for help, but it seemed like she wasn't really there at the moment. "Wait, what website are you talking about? And what does SPiLF stand for?" It was hopeless, but she pestered him with the question again.

"To answer your first question, .com/sheepinlawciousfamily or .com/penguinlawciousfamily. And as for your second question, I'll let you figure out when you visit the websites because I practically gave you the answer to that," still mystifying her with every word he said. He continued rambling on about the many other reasons he had for his actions. Finally noticing the effect of this he decided to stop bombarding her with things she couldn't fathom, "I'll... stop now."

"Thank you," she managed weakly. Her head started to hurt from all the thinking. Especially the part where she had to think about what she _didn't_ know.

Before he left her dazed in the lobby, he muttered some final words, "Try to know about your family will you? It's all up to you to make the right choice." With that said, he wandered around a little more before he left for good.

It wasn't even funny or sad or... adjective anymore. Lucie was in deep trouble. She knew, she knew that he had told her just about everything she needed to know about why he was leaving and even more. But the pieces didn't fit together, she calculated every possibility and it didn't work. She had finally decided to seek guidance from anyone who was on (people from the family of course.) "Troy..."

He heard a familiar voice, turning around, he saw her running towards him with tears on his face. He was indeed baffled. "Lu... cie?"

"Troy! Justin quit, Justin quit, Justin quit!" she repeated two more times just for good measure. "And I don't get _anything_ he told me! Well... besides the 'I quit' part, but... I don't get it!" she whined.

"Justin's quitting? He's quitting Audi?" Yet again, the third person to be caught in the bandwagon of denial. Troy immediately checked his messenger and there it was, Justin's status had clearly said: _I guess I'm going to quit Audi now_. "Tell me what he told you," he asked sternly.

Lucie tried to explaining, but it only made matters worse because Troy could barely understand. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what he told me!" she cried hopelessly.

"I figured..." he sighed, that didn't quite work as well as it should have.

Within a period of a few days, the news got out like... very slow wildfire: Justin was quitting. He continued to be as mysterious as possible giving out vague clues as to his purpose. When anyone had a breakthrough, upon hearing Justin's melancholy response they soon fell back into a flurry of ideas.

"I just can't figured this out!" Yodi complained, "Ever since Troy told me about it, I can't get it out of my mind! It's a really fun puzzle, but I'm not getting any farther than before.

Michelle bonked her head on the table alongside Yodi. "Justin... is stressing out the whole family! I can't believe he would say such a thing after Danny, Bryan and Ken said they'd quit."

"Hey! At least Bryan didn't _really_ quit yet. There's so much drama in this family, ugh... it's almost sickening isn't it Michi-mi?"

Vy walked over to see a couple of strange kids and another one listening to music while drawing on a piece of paper. "It seems like not everyone in the family is quite worried about it after all," she remarked.

The girl leaning against the wall with her legs crossed removed her headphones with a questionable look. "Huh?"

"Well, that's just how Tran is," Yodi said.

"Tran, why are you so... oblivious to the situation right now!?" Michelle shouted.

She thought about it and responded, "I'm not the only one not freaking out. Take a look at my brother and Jennifer."

"You're not answering my question..."

"He has a reason, and if he wanted to stay, then he would stay or one day come back. That belief I hold true to most people. However... if he left for a stupid reason, then I'd be complaining to no end... perhaps," Tran concluded.

Another girl walked in, Yodi and Michelle recognized her immediately and cried out, "Jennifer!"

"Hi..." Jennifer greeted back still in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Justin," Vy answered for the two depressed children.

She rolled her eyes, "Go figure. Well... time to turn him into a hippie!" Jennifer evilly skipped away leaving everyone in awe.

"I think what Jennifer means..." David stepped in from nowhere, "...is that you guys should probably ask Lucie about it. He did tell her after all, whether or not she understood what he said."

Yodi, Michelle, Cecy and Tran sighed consecutively. "Tell us something we _don't_ know."

Even with the whole family in distress, Justin still kept in touch with a few of the family members; that includes Lucie.

Lucie felt a thousand pokes from behind and turned around angrily. Soon her anger disappeared when she saw him. "Justin... what are you doing here? I thought you were in S4, didn't you quit?"

He crossed his arms and shrugged, "I'm just here secretly. Don't tell anyone okay? Besides, I haven't quit yet; what? You _want_ me to quit Lucie?"

She covered her mouth with her hands and replied hastily, "No no no no no! Don't quit please! Justin, tell me again, I don't get anything you've told me."

"No."

"Please!"

"No," he repeated reluctantly, "I've helped you guys too much now. So if you guys can't figure it out; then our family must be stupider than I thought."

Lucie was tired of his attitude, "Justin! You don't know what you're doing! You don't know how much your friends and family in Audi will miss you. You don't know how much you'll be missing out on here. You don't know how much you actually love this place. And... you don't know how much you mean to the people who come here just for you. You're so stuck up on calling other people stupid, that you fail to realize how stupid _you_ are! Justin, you're a big fat idiot, and I... I... hate you!"

Justin's eyes were open now, but it's not like he had a brain blast. He was just a little surprised at her reaction to his attempt at quitting. "Lucie, I am not... First of all, I am not stupid. Second of all, I'm not an idiot. Third of all, I-"

"...don't like me," she said quietly under her breath.

"What...?"

Lucie turned her back on him and repeated, "You don't like me either... that's right." By unforeseen events she slapped herself on the cheek as hard as she could, but it didn't seem to hurt at all.

"Wait, I wasn't going to say that," he reassured.

"What else were you going to say!?" Lucie retorted, "Like you're actually playing a bluff on us? Like you normally act like that? Like you actually do like me somehow!?"

"Lucie I..." he started again.

She spun around expectantly. So many people were in distress about this boy, but it was _her_ who was in the middle of it all. He made her the central target of the situation. Did that mean anything? Could it have had a special meaning to it or was it just coincidental? There were so many possibilities and Lucie didn't want to think about it anymore. Thinking about it drove her close to actual tears. All her memories of _them_ killed her inside. He wasn't the type to stay with someone very long; he was being considerate by not rejecting her request.

"I didn't have anything to say."

Anger flooded her veins as she screamed, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY? You _are_ stupid! I thought... I thought wrong about you! You were just acting nice, I know that much, but... I'm so sick... so sick and tired of _you_ and your charity! Leave me OUT of this, _please_. Don't get me involved if you didn't have anything to say." Lucie tried to look at him, but her eyes and tears wandered off at the hand he held out.

Justin didn't normally do this, but she was still his friend in a perspective. Ex-couple or not, if he hadn't any interest in her then they would have never been together at all. He emphasized his hand's presence again. She took a hold of it, and he led them to a nearby bench. He sat them down and was about to let go until she regrasped it. "Can we... err..." She looked their adjoined hands earnestly.

"Whatever," he said reluctantly; as if that wasn't the only thing he was going to say. The two didn't look at each other once during this time, but it wasn't... bad. A couple hours later, who knows what they did, Justin glanced at his cellphone and noticed the time. "It's getting late, sorry."

"No need," she replied letting go of his hand, only to latch onto his arm one last time. He had barely begun to stand up when Lucie asked him, "You're not quitting right?"

"Tch, what do you think?" With that he left for home.

Justin&Lucie

Typer's Note -  
Woo friendship FF (at least that's what I'd like to believe...) Yes, I know it's boring, and I pretty much made up the whole plot. The only thing true was what it was based off of. Enjoy perhaps? Can't force you... I listened to Milky Way by BoA for the majority of this FF; happy song indeed. -Tran


	3. In Lawcious Family

**Disclaimer!!!** _**Anything executed or imagined in this fiction is a result of extreme creativity in the head. Nothing here is exactly done in REAL life. So please try not to do anything violent as portrayed in this fiction :] We thank you for your cooperation. If you choose **_**not**_** to cooperate however, we are not responsible for any mishaps that may happen in the end. We hope all Auditioners can relate to the FAM madness that occurs in all groups of funness. Have a safe trip to the hospital and enjoy reading!**_

Strutting in style, with a penguin companion in her hands, a girl was greeted with a swarm of... whispers. One step into the dance hall of Channel 3 and she easily collects 5 _Hey CINDAAY!!!_'s, 2 _OHMIGOSH I cant believes its Cindy ;D_'s, a couple dozen Megaphones of things that probably shouldn't be said out loud, a _Who are you?_ and a few marriage requests.

**Cindy (aka --2MuCh4U--)** was the leader of the famous Penguin Clan in the world of Audition Dance Battle Online. Her clan consisted of a couple dozen members who were fairly, if not, extremely close to each other. In fact, this clan was basically a family like many others. It was rumored however, that quite a few of Cindy's ex-boyfriends/husbands became her sons afterward, consequentially adding to the population of the clan. It was tough business being the leader of such a rambunctious group, but they were close friends and she loved them!

The lobby flooded with requests for Cindy to make a room for everyone to pla-... chat in. Cindy eventually gave into their insistent attitude, "Alright, alright I'll make it! Sheesh... It'd be nice if I didn't have to make the room all the time." With a couple clicks and a load, the room was available for the Penguin Clan's convenience. It was called "Penguinz Rule!!!."

**Jessy (aka --2NiCe4U**--) came in with her husband, **Mark (aka --2PiMp4U--)** and looked around, they were the first to come in besides the lonely DJ next to them. "Thanks hun!!" Jessy said cheerfully. The couple occupied two of the ten watch spots and started talking to Cindy while waiting for the other Penguins to come.

Confused, Cindy asked, "Why are you so far away Jessy!? ...You too Mark! (almost forgetting him.)"

"It's simple, we don't want to play," Jessy frowned. Mark was frowning too, but no one really noticed.

Cindy was getting bored of _only_ talking. Her special skill made it possible for her to talk and play the 'press the arrow key buttons and dance' game consecutively. "But why does Vy, Han and Justin not want to play _either_? You guys filled up half the watch space already!"

**Justin (aka --2RaWr4U--)** suggested, "Learn to play by yourself Cindy."

**Han (aka --2CuTe4U--)** responded vaguely, "Busy-ish I guess."

"I have laundry that my mom told me to do," **Vy (aka --2KuTe4U--)** explained.

"Can I invite Michelle over even though she's a sheep?" Justin asked noting how everyone in the room were part of the Penguin Clan.

Cindy leaned over the DJ and interrogated him, "Is she going to play with me?"

"Of course... she's not scared of you, like the rest of us are," he replied sarcastically.

Only a moment passed by before said person arrived. "Justin!! Cindy!! Han!! Vy!! Jessy!!" **Michelle (aka --2LaTe4U--)** exclaimed. She paused for a second and felt a very depressing glare from behind her. When she turned around to look, she noticed the strange boy next to Jessy in the corner emitting a dark aura filling the room. "Mark.... I'm so sorry!" she cried. Despite the fact that Michelle was a very sweet girl in general; she's a very unpredictable character. Michelle could go from extreme happiness to extreme sadness in a split second; it's hard to tell if that's acute sensitivity or just a weird trait.

Laughing a bit, Jessy patted Mark on the head and gave him a reassuring hug. "There, there Mark. Everything is going to be fine, I hope..." She looked towards Michelle again with a nice smile, "Don't worry Michy, everyone forgets about him."

The watch section eventually filled up with members of the Sheep Crew. There was **Cecy** who was pretty much a mother to anyone who cared, hence her IGN, **--2CaRe4U--**. Cecy also seems to have a dark personality to contradict her loving personality; people tend to find this revelation out when they become extremely close to her. Besides that there was **Anh (aka –2BaBy4U--)** who was talking to **Yodi (aka --2KeEn4U--)** who was talking to **Jennifer (aka --2KiNa4U--)** who practically stayed silent; understand?

Anh is young, but kind and modest. A person who's not selfish, but when provoked can act on will. Someone who can be very reliable if she trusts you. Yodi is a hyper child, and easily finds happiness. Once something bugs or annoys her, its lights out to her opponent because there isn't much to match her wrath. Loud with friends and shy in most other interactions; she can be your worst enemy or best friend. Jennifer on the contrary has a dark humor, but retains a hilarious imagination. Her talent sees that the best times are spent with the best people for the job. You wouldn't think of it, but she's actually really talkative.

Determined to find a few friends who would actually _dance_ with her, Cindy had **Steff (aka --2LiTe4U--)** and **Dee (aka MACHI)** stalk her. They came without question, and seemed fairly excited too. "Cindy!! 33" Dee and Steff shouted simultaneously upon barely entering the room.

Steff is an outspoken character, but also someone where fun laughs and hardcore drama surrounds. She dearly loves her closest friends and hangs onto them almost like glue. Dee is just loud-spoken in general, but an enjoyable person to dance around with. She remembers all of her friends and is very welcoming.

"Yes! Play with me you two, I'm so lonely when everyone's in the watch space..." Cindy cried in happiness.

"Aww... Who wouldn't want to play with sexy Cindy?" Steff pouted with her arms on her waist. "I'll play with chu Cindy," she resolved.

Dee felt charitable as well, "Me too!" The three girls hugged each other and when they let go, Dee asked, "So what mode are we playing?"

Cindy stood silent for a moment while looking away. She finally muttered, "Team mode, CC4." With only 3 people, it wasn't even enough to play 2 vs. 2.

"Owned Cindy! Now you have to wait for at least one more person if you wanna play anything," Justin laughed. Everyone else was cracking up too, so don't be misled that Justin is the only one that sounds mean. It's just his nature to tease his triplet sister (Note that Vy, Cindy and Justin are triplets for whatever strange reason.) A sheep fell from the sky and landed on Cindy, baa-ing nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a weird, happy go lucky boy rolled into the room and jumped up in front of Cindy. He pointed at her and sang, "Happy happy birth-day Cin-dy! Happy happy birthday to yoooouu!" Then he stopped, wiped off any 'obvious' signs of dust from his pants, and situated on one of the spots in front of Cindy to ready himself for a match. The sheep gallantly sat by his side and almost looked military worthy.

Cindy screamed, "Noooo!! Not _that_ song, oh my gosh, I _hate_ that song! David, you always sing that song even though it's NOT my birthday!" That song, the: '_Happy Birthday Cindy Song_', sung by **David (aka --2BaAd4U--)** was meant to cheer Cindy up, when that failed, he would continue to sing until she_ did_ cheer up.

"Glad you liked it Cindy," David smirked; you can tell he was part of the: Show-You-Care-About-Cindy-by-Being-Mean-to-Her Club. A person you could relate to, David embraces humor to the point of weirdness. His creativity ceases to end, and he's just a cool sheep no matter how you think of it. More importantly, however, David was the dubbed leader of the Sheep Crew; the Penguin Clan's main rival. Even though they were slightly outnumbered, 10 to 25, this crew was rumored to be more skilled in the art of dancing.

Two more boys entered the room to completely fill it up. Everyone spammed the room by saying, "Hey Danny and Brandon!" They said other things, but you tend to get the point after a while. **Danny (aka --2MiZu4U--)** was Yodi's husband, and supposedly the pet cat in the Sheep Crew. So if you think about it, one of the Sheep Crew members (Yodi) married the pet cat (Danny) and... it's better not to think about it. To only talk about Danny would be to say that he's someone who's not afraid to say what he wants to say. **Brandon** is... well his IGN is **--2NiTe4U--**. If there was any way to describe him, it would be that he is willing to try things out and get influenced by them. A very committed type of person, and up to laughs anytime, anywhere and however it comes.

"Aww... the watch spaces are all filled. Maybe I should leave," Brandon considered.

"NO!" She tackled him before he could attempt escaping, and chained his legs to the ready button.

Steff thought of a better idea, "I think you should chain his wrists instead. Otherwise he might press the exit button and easily escape. If you secured his wrists, he can still play, but he can't escape."

Anh leaned over towards Brandon to whispered into his ears, "Alt tab, Alt tab..." He nodded, as if to say, '_Gotcha._'

Meanwhile, Danny obtained a spot towards the back nearest Yodi. "Hugs and kisses," he said and did when no one was paying any attention. Good thing Yodi liked cats a lot.

David sighed, "You know Cindy, I probably would've joined the watch zone too had it not been filled to the max already. So instead, I'm stuck here. Your room name was totally asking for it, so let's have a BBoy battle! This match is going to be between the Penguin Clan and the Sheep Crew to prove who is the awesomest of them all!" There was an awkward silence in the room (unusual when there are 16 people raring to talk.) In the end it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more like everyone was whispering to each other.

Jennifer was one of the whispering sheep, "Umm... David, should we completely ignore the fact that your sheep and Cindy's penguin are having tea and animal friendly desserts together?"

"Yeah we probably should," he whispered back. "Okay, or at least between us six should we settle the score..." he edited. Now there was a flood of cheering and no one had even readied themselves yet.

Excited about a full room (sadly), Cindy told everyone to ready up so she could finally start the game or battle; whatever the reader's preference is. Once they did, she pressed the ready button as fast as she possibly could, but it wasn't fast enough. Brandon pressed unready and snickered. That was when she chucked a pair of cheap 50k high heels at him; bouncing off Brandon's face, and set off the ready button. She followed through and started the game.

While the game was getting set up, penguins and sheep alike noted a delay in the loading process. Someone was lagging. And when they arrived at the BBoy courts, Mark had disappeared.

Anh was the first to talk, "Mark disconnected!"

"Oh no, do you think that maybe we were ignoring him a little bit _too_ much?" Michelle asked worryingly.

"Once again, don't worry, I bet he's fine. Besides I think it's starting to grow on him," Jessy explained, "I can see it now, Mark: The Forgotten One. It's not bad really, so just enjoy yourself and stop worrying Michelle."

Get ready! 3… 2… 1… START! It was a Girls VS. Boys, Penguins VS. Sheep, and 25 VS. 10. They had changed the game to a BBoy battle to better fit the mood of the room. To increase the intensity of this battle of pride, Cindy selected the infamous Love Mode for its 190 beats per minute.

Before we continue, time to take a couple seconds to clear any confusion. The Penguin Clan consists of: Cindy (the leader), Jessy, Mark, Justin, Han, Vy, Steff and Dee. On the other hand, the Sheep Crew consists of: David (member proclaimed leader), Michelle, Cecy, Anh, Yodi, Jennifer, Danny and Brandon.

David played the first move, it was perfect. "Yo yo yo! You can't beat the Sheep, we're gonna finish you guys off with all three of us RANKED!"

"Oh no no no, Penguins are going have you in suits spinning around in circles. Better watch out when we waddle all over you," Cindy retaliated easily and executed her next attack against the boys.

Flawlessly countering the penguins, Danny was the third to make a move. "Oh yeah? You'll be so overwhelmed that we'll have you girls seeing blurs of white sheep wool."

"Psh, as if Danny!" Dee argued, "We'll be the ones stuffing _you_ with wool." Cindy and Steff high-fived her for the nice burn, and perfected their counter attack at the same time.

Yodi supported Danny, frozen or burnt, so she threw some cat nip towards his way to make him feel better. "You can do it Danny! For the Sheep Crew pride, you have to actually _try_ to play this time. None of that, _'I don't feel like playing'_ and, "_My fingers are tired_" stuff!" she cheered.

After Dee made her move, it was time for Brandon to shine. "It's okay if you're so cold because after all, you live in such a cold place," he mocked.

"Nuh uh," Steff started, "We're too sexy to lose!3" That unleashed a supersonic team move against the Sheep Crew; taking a big hit in the process.

Jennifer looked at Cecy to see her reaction, "So... who's side are you on Cecy?"

"I do not think the sheep are better than penguins. I do not think the penguins are better than sheep. I'm not neutral, I favor both. By day, I favor sheep, but by night I think penguins have the upper hand," Cecy responded.

Michelle chanted, "Sheep rule! Sheep rule!" Justin glared at her, and she was swayed into saying, "Penguins rule too…" Lesson learned kids; couple supremacy is a dangerous weapon.

The game sped by quickly as levels 6 though 9 passed, and the epic battle continued. It was a close battle, 235,493 (Penguin) VS 227,908 (Sheep). David whispered to Danny and Brandon, "We have to start perfing more. Break out the team moves, the extra beats won't matter if we don't win this."

Brandon whispered back, "We have to try not to miss either."

"With this screwy BBoy lag, it's really hard not to," Danny complained.

"At least, Cindy, Steff and Dee are having trouble too," Brandon figured.

Sure enough, 190 bpm is fast and freestyling gets complicated when you miss a step. Penguins were losing their footage on victory as the Finish Move closed in.

Dee fluked again, "Ahh! I'm so sorry, I missed. It's really hard to tell with this lag."

"Don't worry Dee, we all have," Cindy reassured. Cindy and David glared at one another and the challenge was brought to a whole new height, like Shaolin Showdown® worthy.

"Go Brandon, David and Danny!!! Win it for the Sheep Crew!" screamed Anh at the top of her lungs.

Steff begged to differ, "I bet their dance skills are as fake as living muffins."

"Uh oh..." Justin thought, he knew a storm had just arrived.

"What did you just say!?" Yodi yelled, reconfirming Steff's dialogue.

She wasn't sure why she was being asked to repeat her comment, but she did it anyways, "I said, I bet their dance skills are as fake as living muffins. Err... did I say something wrong?"

David, all of sudden, became very serious (at least the first time in forever.) "Steff, you weren't here before to learn about this, but... in the summer of '08, we had a family meeting. July 20th, disregarding the fact that only three people came: Vy, Ken and me, we had discussed many things. But there was one topic that became the debate of a lifetime, and that was... the debate that muffins were living creatures!"

"W-What...?" Steff and Dee stuttered.

Anh sweated a bit, "Sounds like he's going to give us a lecture on it or something."

"Oh, he is," Justin replied, "He is."

"It was Vy versus Ken and me, I don't really remember how it started, but the muffin topic came up. Someone triggered something and made me say that muffins were living creatures. Vy was in complete denial and said it was just a muffin, but Ken and I thought otherwise. Our reasoning came out to be that the yeast, _living_ bacteria, in the muffins allowed the muffin the joy of life. That was basically the only legit reason we had. So we took a vote between the three of us, and it was two votes against one. We had concluded that muffins are living animals!" David had ended almost proudly, probably missing quite a few times while saying that.

Dee talked into Steff's ears, "Is it me, or does that sound like he said the same thing about five times?"

"It's probably just the fact that there were muffins in every sentence," Steff reasoned.

FM time, and the Sheep Crew was up first. The message board continuously spammed with arguments, smack downs and burns between the watchers and occasionally the dancers.

"Good luck," Dee teased, "You're obviously going to need herds of sheep of it."

"Tch, you should be saving it for yourself," Danny retorted.

Then finally Danny, Brandon and David all tried their luck at the FM. The result was that… one of them missed. "Woops, retarded moment haha," David laughed off, "Sorry guys, my baad. Woo go Brandanny!"

Brandon shivered, "That's our leader!"

The penguins were feeling pretty confident of victory. All they needed was to match those two FM's and end it with team moves.

"I guess, in the end David, even simple FMs were _too much for you_," Cindy said confidently. She giggled soon after, "I've always wanted to say that!" The penguins furiously pressed the arrow keys until Dee disconnected. Distracted for a moment Cindy's eyes widened, "Wha-?" Then Steff disconnected soon after, and only Cindy was left. She missed the FM.

Jessy came out laughing, "I'm so sorry Cindy, but Mar-"

"See ya' later Cindy," David waved.

And Cindy disconnected with them.

The Sheep Crew automatically won, and even had the most points if that made up for anything. When everyone came back to the room, they exploded into tears… of laughter!

Cindy, Steff and Dee came back extremely aggravated. Han came back from her busy-ish stuff and was really confused about why everyone was laughing so hard and typing in caps. "What's wrong?" Han asked gently. The three girls pointed tiredly behind them. She took a peek and chirped, "Hey Mark!"

He was obviously happy, someone didn't forget him. But there was something wrong with him. Han couldn't put her finger on it, but that was until she noticed the obvious bruise marks, slaps and the nose bleed. Ignoring Mark, Cindy shook Han up, "Where were you Han!? I needed your support to beat David's crew!"

"Hey, that's mean! Remember, my sheep and your penguin are having sandwiches and various drinks with each other. I'm not going to invite your pet over to play dates anymore if you keep up with this negativity," David commented after overhearing Cindy.

It was all very incredulous how out of place Han felt. She spoke up again, "As threatening as that sounds towards Cindy, I think, David, you should be more aware of how Cindy's penguin is stuffing a tuna sandwich down your sheep's throat."

"NO WAY!" Shocked, David dragged Cindy over to fix the problem. "What is it DOING to my poor sheep!?"

"It's teaching it how penguins eat fish in the wild, it doesn't mean harm!" Cindy defended.

He argued back, "Didn't you know that sheep _don't_ eat fish!?! I mean... STOP IT!"

"Ohkay, ohkay I will!" Cindy pulled her penguin off, while David immediately tended to his more than traumatized sheep.

Vy had finally returned as well. "Welcome back Vy," Anh greeted.

"How was washing clothes that's covered in millions of dead skin particles, most of which aren't yours?" Cecy asked.

"Oh thanks Anh. Err... I didn't have to do much, but put the washed clothes into the dryer and stuff. My cousin is folding the dried clothes now," she smiled, feeling very welcome indeed, but when she turned around to see what was happening; all that she could vision was mass chaos. "On second thought, maybe she needs help..."

"Vyyyy!!" Cindy cried, "You're back too. Talk some sense into your boyfriend! He's planning to sue my penguin for trying to give his sheep a little bit of Omega 3 which is really important for brain function and intelligence!"

David shouted across the room, "Your penguin is the one that needs more Omega 3 fatty acids!" Michelle and Yodi were obviously concerned about the sheep's condition and stayed by it's side in case it needed anything... besides fish. It seems owner and sheep are alike, neither _like_ fish or _eat_ fish.

Vy wasn't attended for when all of this sheep and penguin madness occurred. It was an understatement to say that she was more or less clueless about what was happening. "Wha? I don't get what happened to the sheep or the... fish?"

"I think maybe we should stop trying to understand," Han convinced.

She agreed and asked Han if she wanted to come over to her house later, "I'm going to help my cousin with folding. See you later David, Cindy and umm... everyone! Have fun!"

"I'm going to go too, byee!" said Han. Vy and Han both left to leave behind all of the puzzled looks they expected to use when anyone said anything in _that_ room.

"So what happened during that BBoy battle?" Anh asked Steff and Dee (since Cindy was obviously preoccupied with her penguin and David's sheep.)

At the same time, Cecy inquired, "What was the reason behind your imminent demise for you two and the leader of the Penguin Clan?"

"I like her question better, can you answer it?" Jennifer requested.

They led the three girls to Mark.

Jessy, who stayed by Mark's side, held him while replying to Anh's and Cecy's question, "He chatted Dee, Steff and Cindy through MSN so much that they disconnected. And then Cindy, Steff and Dee lost by default as you know!"

"Yeah, it really sucked, we could've won!" Steff groaned.

Dee added, "You really weren't kidding when you guys talked about Sheeps having magical powers."

Jennifer noticed something, "Wait, don't you guys find it strange that Mark doesn't talk, but Jessy has to talk for him?"

"That is weird," Justin nodded.

Danny offered a reason, "Maybe they're talking to each other telepathically."

"I think that's what they call _whispering_, Danny," Brandon concluded.

As their members conversed, David and Cindy came to an agreement. "I'd hate to admit it but... the Sheep Crew are cheaters!" So maybe they haven't gotten that far in the agreement process yet.

David gaped, "Are you kidding me? You guys lost fair and square!"

"How is getting disconnected at the FM, _fair_ and _share_?" Cindy asked again.

He bonked Cindy on the head, "I said fair and _square_ Cindy, not share. Anyways, it was all caused by your own clan member. You can't blame us for anything!"

Anh interrupted Cindy's and David's quarrel with a scolding, "Would it kill you two if you admitted only one time that your families are combined into one already?"

"Yeah pretty much," both of them agreed, going their separate ways. It didn't matter though, because in the end, all Sheep and Penguin come back to the same place to play with one another.

For two years, they've always been SPiLF, Sheep and Penguin. They were just too stubborn to admit it, but that was until the FAM art contest was announced...


	4. Sheep&Penguin

**Disclaimer: **_**None of this **_**really**_** happened, but it wouldn't hurt to think it did :) This takes place before there were a lot of people in SPiLF supposedly (aka in the NAU times, yup THAT old; there was technically FAMs in NAU too you know?); so there aren't very many characters, only the veterans. If you see any foreign words, they probably mean sorry, but I just used them in the wrong context most likely. Enjoy at your own risk!**_

Every Saturday was a showdown between two FAMs for domination of Channel 3. Most other dancers avoided the scene and went to other rooms, channels or even servers to escape the vicious rivalry between the **Penguin Clan** and **Sheep Crew**.

"Get off our turf, you good for nothing sheep!" shouted one of the Penguin Clan members.

Someone stepped out in front of the Sheep Crew and replied sharply, "You must be mistaken, we were here first. So I'd like to speak for _all_ of us when we say, go find your _own_ channel." A sheep stood by him, it had the same ferocity in its eyes as it glared at the Penguin Clan clad in black and white clothing.

"Who are you, to say that this beautiful channel is to be tainted by your dirty flea bitten farm yard animals?" a girl from the Penguin Clan stepped out to match the Sheep Crew boy. She was holding a penguin in her arms with elegance in her step.

He smiled, "I'm glad you asked, I'm David, the leader of the Sheep Crew. And what gives me the authority to say that... is that our members are much more suited to dance the streets than you waddling ducks are. Oops, I meant penguins, but I guess there wasn't much of a difference anyways."

"You might be glad I asked, but I'm not. My respect for you just dwindled, figuring out how stupid you are. It's not worth our time to deal with wool that should be making new clothes for us in the Fashion Mall," she retorted; stroking the feathers of her penguin.

Another girl was about to speak out from the Penguin Clan, "Oh no, Cindy, don't sa-"

"Why you!!" a Sheep Crew member shouted angrily. They charged towards the girl with the penguin, but ending up slapping someone else. Silence flooded the hall, and chaos was about to rise.

"Vy!" David cried, instantaneously shutting his mouth again.

"I... am Cindy, _leader_ of the Penguin Clan," she began furiously, "...and the person your _stupid_ member just hit, was _my_ co-leader and _dearest_ friend, Vy. And I will not tolerate this at all."

Multiple Penguin Clan members came running towards the stricken co-leader to assess the wound and to prepare for more conflicts. "I'm okay, really," Vy whispered under her breath. She glanced at David, and then Cindy and then David again; unsure of what to do in her situation.

Guilty of hitting the co-leader of another FAM, he asked for forgiveness from his leader, "Forgive me David... but I couldn't help it when she talked like that to us. It was as if we were dirt, and she was on top of the world!"

"Yeah, I can understand your feelings Danny, but you have to control yourself. What would happen if the person you cared about was watching you right now? Something so reckless could get you in trouble. Besides, violence isn't the answer here," David turned towards Cindy, "However... dancing _is_. How about it, leader of the Penguin Clan. Wanna skip the formalities and cut to the chase?"

Cindy laughed, "I guess you have some decency in you after all. We'll make it three versus three, for fairness of course, and because your crew is obviously lacking people. Since we're all already fired up, let's start right now."

"I'll pick Danny and Michelle. It doesn't matter who I choose from my Crew, they're _all_ capable of beating you," he said confidently. "So what's your choice?"

She stood up and placed her penguin on the ground. "Vy and Justin," Cindy chose.

"Oh yeah, I heard you guys were triplets..." David mentioned, slightly concerned.

"How did you hear of this?" asked Cindy, curious of how he got his information; perhaps there was a spy in the Penguin Clan.

"Hey, enough talk, let's dance!" Danny shouted impatiently. It was a freestyle battle from the start, and Danny had made the first move. Each representative only had one chance to show off their skills. Immediately, Danny hit the ground to begin to show off his bboy skills by going into a 6-step. He executed a floor lock, windmill and then a backspin in one smooth transition. Finally he ended it with one of the most dangerous moves he knew, the suicide; it was like a front flip, except you land on your back. Danny landed on his back safely, without much surprise. "Let's see you top tha-"

Justin jumped in with a handspring before Danny could finish what he was saying. "I _will_ top that, and with some toprock too," accepting the challenge. Just as he said, Justin went into a toprock routine, but he also showed his bboy prowess by doing flares. If that was impressive, he started to do air flares and finished it off with a jackhammer. He jumped back up with a concluding moonwalk to relax himself. Justin grinned pridefully, "How was that?"

"Huh?" Danny uttered, snapping back into reality, "I'm sorry, but... is that all you can do?"

"You're kidding? Check this out..." The two went off to play freestyle by themselves and became oblivious to the fact that they were in a competition for turf rights. Nevertheless the people remaining were still up for the rest of the match to go on.

Cindy signaled Vy to go up next, "Good luck," she whispered expectantly, "I believe in you."

"R-Right..." Vy stuttered back. She stared at the Sheep Crew, they were dressed in mainly white clothing, but also black to accent it; it was the opposite of the how the Penguin Clan dressed. Vy stepped out into the clearing ready to face her match-up, but this was a different kind, one that Vy was not expecting. She gasped, "David! I thought I was going to dance against Michelle, where is she?" She tried to find said person, but he blocked her way.

He whispered into her ears, "I'm only here to tell you this: give up."

"What?" she blurted out.

"Give up Vy."

He going to walk back until she grabbed him by the shirt, and had her clenched fists right under his chin. "You _cannot_ tell me to do something so ridiculous. I swear, I thought you were better than that. And that is the only reason why I was so worried about this whole fiasco. You've been warned David, I held back before, but now, I'm not going easy on you or your herd of Sheep. I hate you." Anger flowed through her veins, but she eventually loosened the grip.

David let out a slight smirk and left the scene. Michelle asked David where he was going. "I'll be back, don't worry. I wouldn't let you guys down at this crucial moment, now would I?" he reassured. David ran off into the dark alleyways of channel 3.

Michelle walked towards Vy nervously, "X-Xin loi, Vy, I really didn't want to do this, but David convinced me pretty well."

Cindy was extremely suspiciously now, everyone from the Sheep Crew's behavior were acting strange when it came to Vy, co-leader of the Penguin Clan. "Why don't they hate her?" Cindy thought to herself, and then it hit her, "Could it be that... all this time she's been interacting with them? No, that couldn't be." She resolved not to suspect her closest companion of anything bad.

For some reason, Vy and Michelle hadn't begun to dance yet, and complaints were rising from the Penguin Clan. However, the Sheep Crew seemed completely fine with it. "Is that girl stalling?" Han, a Penguin Clan member, noticed.

"Please Vy, believe me when I say that David really didn't mean whatever he said to you!" Michelle begged.

She scoffed, "There's no reason to try Michelle, he said it, and he said it twice! It's hard enough to fathom that he said it in the first place, but to say it a second time? Forgive me when I say this, but... I can't come visit anymore. I have a promise to uphold with _my_ family."

"If he really meant it, then David would only need to say it once!" Michelle spun around, David's hand was resting on her shoulder. "David!" she exclaimed happily, "You've gotta take back what you said before!"

"I'm sorry Michelle, but there's no taking back your words when you've already said them. Isn't that right Vy?"

"Uhh..." she muttered, "Yeah I guess."

All of a sudden, the mode was changed, and the map was something new. "What the heck?" said Cindy. Ready? 3... 2... 1... Start! "C-c-couples mode!?" she exclaimed, completely caught by surprise.

Michelle asked for forgiveness repeatedly, "Xin loi, dui bu qui, sumimasen, mian, desconsolado, désolée and sorry times a hundred million times! It was Brandon's despicable plan!" Obviously she was pointing the blame at the Sheep boy standing next to the DJ.

"Care to dance?" David asked awkwardly.

"Don't do it Vy! Not with _him_!" Cindy rebelled.

She danced anyways. "I still hate you, you know?"

"I know..." he confirmed.

A shocking revolution occurred at the end of their song, One World by Tobymac (an old song from Nexon Audition). Even though they supposedly hated each other, the two ended up with _13_ hearts. Was that a good sign or a bad omen of what's to come? Everyone in the vicinity gaped at the results.

Cindy almost pulled her hair out seeing them dance together, "Oh my gosh, no way!" she shut her mouth; the Sheep Crew never saw her like this before. She coughed," I mean... they're going to do that horrible tradition of Audition Town."

Everyone knew this tradition, the winning couple who won a couples match and had five or more hearts had to kiss. "You don't have to continue the tradition you know?" David said, he saw how confused Vy became after everything that happened. "I overheard you and Michelle before, and... you've got that promise to keep. The one with Cindy and Justin right?"

Vy knew how much fun Justin was probably having with Danny, demonstrating to one another each others' dance moves. She knew how Cindy's relationship with her long time couple was going, but... she didn't know how she felt right now. The only thing she _did_ know was that she didn't keep her end of the bargain. "Ahh... Cindyimsosorryilovethisguyalotsoimreallysorryhonestlyandstuff!" Vy apologized hastily, kissing David right after.

Cindy fainted and David fainted not long after she did. When they woke up, they saw Vy sitting in between them with hot towels in her hands. "Vy!" they both cried out at the same time. David and Cindy attempted to hug the girl, but collided into each other due process.

"Why are you trying to hug her!? She's _my_ sister!" Cindy screamed at her rival.

"So? She likes me better! You heard her, so ha," David argued, a little childishly as well. He went in for a second chance at a hug, but came to a stop when he saw his sheep was doing in his house.

Cindy witnessed it too, "WHAT IS YOUR SHEEP DOING TO MY PENGUIN!?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT DOING ANYTHING. THEY'RE HAVING A FREAKIN' TEA PARTY TOGETHER!" David yelled after releasing Vy.

"Oh my gosh, I think your sheep is putting _medication_ into my penguin's cup!"

David scolded her again, "That's grass and ice! Nothing like verdant greens for a healthy sheep."

"Like, when did penguins _eat_ grass, let alone _live_ in a place that _had_ grass!?!?" Cindy said in an outrage.

Vy interfered with their riveting conversation, "You two need to calm down. There's people watching," she pointed out.

"Pssh, that's your clan leader? She's like your typical highschooler that happens to talk a lot!" a Sheep Crew member snickered.

Another Penguin Clan member laughed alongside them, "What happened to yours? He acts like some little kid!"

"Don't you two see? They may be different, but they're having so much fun with each other. There's no way you could've kept them separated for long without them finding something to laugh about together," Vy explained solemnly.

Cindy's heart sank, "Like you and David? I noticed the glances, the flirting and your indecision Vy. I'm not stupid okay? I-I just didn't want to think about it. You guys look really good together, so just couple her David."

"Really?" David asked in surprise, "But I thought..."

Cindy started listing people who have been sneaking out to meet with rival members."And then there's Justin who's been flirting with Michelle. This person with that person, and blah blah blah. It's hard pretending _not_ to notice okay? So do your thing before I change my mine," she allowed reluctantly.

"Oh okay!" he accepted quickly. David got down on one knee and popped the question, "Wanna get married?"

Cindy gaped for the second time today, "What!?!?"

Michelle came by to help Cindy cope with the news, "They secretly coupled when Vy came over one night. We helped, desconsolado Cindy!"

Vy jumped up and down excitedly, "Yes!" She hugged him, and he received it... with Cindy's permission of course.

"Uggh... what am I going to do now?" Cindy groaned.

"Maybe we can form an alliance, Sheep Crew and Penguin Clan?" Michelle suggested. "Hmm.. let's see, how bout we start over? Hi, I'm Michelle, co-leader of the Sheep Crew, nice to meet you."

"I'm Cindy, the leader of the Penguin Clan, it's nice to meet you too." Before everyone left channel 3 back in peace, Cindy took in a deep breath. "I think, maybe, we should follow the footsteps of our pets and just have a nice tea party one day."

Brandon laughed, "Yeah, and that will be the day a forgotten uncle of your niece pulls out cookies from his pants to eat!" Little did he know that his joke would come true some day. What was the moral of the story? The difference doesn't matter, it's what it all adds up to be that does.

Muf_fin_.


End file.
